


Hands on Love

by peachpuffs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, did the dirty but not explicit(?), fail attempt of being lovey dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpuffs/pseuds/peachpuffs
Summary: Something’s strange between us nowAnd I think I might like it (it’s perfect)If you feel the same as I do right now,Tell meInspired by 'Hands on Me' (the performances, the lyrics, everything lmao)Basically songfic-ish..... idk really but yeahUN-BETAED!!!!





	Hands on Love

**Author's Note:**

> Nielwink needed more fic love so I decided to help out and contribute! 
> 
> Nothing quite explicit? This is just kind of like a 'hit me like a truck' thing and I had to type it all out before I would lose all the ideas and whatever. Plus, it's been a long time since I've wrote fic for anything so please be nice! (Last was like 2011 for B2ST fandom lmao). 
> 
> I feel like I could've written a whole lot of more but this is only what my brain wanted to make lol.  
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> *whispers* I have more fics in store! I can't tell when it will be finished but I'll definitely post it here when I'm done.
> 
> EDIT 170902: Fixed my grammar, rewrote some lines, and adjusted the spaces for easy reading.

 

 _Something’s strange between us now_  
_And I think I might like it (it’s perfect)_  
_If you feel the same as I do right now,_  
_Tell me_

 

Everything was quick.

 

The sound of the knob being opened in haste, immediately followed by the sound of the door being closed and the rushed deep kisses that can only be heard in the room. They have no care of the neighbors being scared to death by the sudden sound of the door being slammed at this hour. What they only focus on is each other, the constant push and pull of their own bodies as if they couldn't be apart. The sound of Jihoon’s body being slammed on the nearest wall caused the pictures frames to rattle, and with hands that constantly moves around the back of fair skin. They couldn’t stop clawing at each other. The entire place was dark as they don't even bother turning on the lights, completely seeing themselves looking at each other from the lights of billboards and the neighboring apartment outside of the windows. 

 

 _If you’ll stop like this_  
_If you’ll only go so far_  
_I won’t even start my love, ooh yeah_  
_I want your focus on me_  
_The lights, and your eyes_

 

“I miss you so much..” Daniel wanted more, so much more. He has been lusting over the other for the past few days and he is currently on his boiling point. His lips never leaves the expanse of Jihoon’s skin leaving several marks in order to claim what's rightfully his, but never forgets to go back to kissing Jihoon's lips until it swells. Daniel’s tongue easily slides through and explores Jihoon’s mouth, which rewarded him with a sultry moan and the grip of Jihoon's hand on his back that made him even more excited.

 

Jihoon forces himself to let go for a quick second, muttering the words 'I miss you too' before being pulled in again.

 

 _Look, you have great sense_  
_But from now, if another man leaves your lips_  
_I’m going to be jealous_

 

He snakes his arms around Jihoon’s lithe body, pulling him towards his own as he kisses Jihoon even deeper, making it hard for them to breathe. They let their lips go, both of them breathed deeply before kissing each other again. In between those kisses, they in turn say ‘ _I love you_ ’ to each other before being completely immersed in pleasure. Daniel easily carries Jihoon’s body as they head to their shared room, gripping Jihoon’s thick thighs for reassurance.

 

 

 _One more time, pick me up_  
_Only good things are left for us_  
_The way you look at me_  
_Makes my heart pound, yes good_

 

 

Daniel throws Jihoon’s body on the bed, the mattress bouncing along with him. The only thing that blocks them from going further are their clothes, taking them off at a really fast pace. Daniel manages to take them all off first and just stares at Jihoon baring himself naked. Jihoon stops and looks down, completely turned on by how hard Daniel was, only from just kissing at the living room a while ago. He begins to take off his clothes followed by his pants, his boxers coming off last.

 

 

 _It might be expected_  
_For this to not feel real_  
_Tonight, let’s not pay attention_  
_To anyone but us_  
_You can show it off (you’re great at that, being pretty)_  
_A festival just for you (you’re the lead, babe)_

 

 

Jihoon looked incredibly beautiful. The way his chest moves up and down, taking in a lot of air. Eyes following the sweat that drops down from his neck towards his collarbones. Daniel looks up to find Jihoon's eye completely blown, looking back at Daniel with the same expression as he had.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Daniel closes their distance with each other and began to kiss once more. He made sure to take it slow as if it was the last day on earth.

 

“Jihoon-ah.. I love you so much.” Though he was completely excited to do it, he had to make sure Jihoon would be feeling the same thing as he was. He prepares him slowly, making sure to find all of Jihoon’s spots with accuracy, hearing all of his moans felt like something he could rewind and play when it was needed. Once it felt like it was okay, he grabs a condom on the drawer next to the bed and puts it on, entering slowly as he places kisses all over Jihoon’s face, starting from his eyes, each kissing one eye and the other. Next, he kisses his button nose, followed by placing a sweet kiss on each of Jihoon’s cheeks, hearing giggles from the latter. He’d never forget to do this ritual, even if they’ve done this several times before.

 

Daniel knows Jihoon deserves to be showered with kisses for the days that will come. He closes his eyes and moves quite slowly, treasuring the sensation that he feels towards their union.

 

 

 _However your body wants to move_  
_Whatever you want to do,_  
_There aren’t any rules, ooh yeah_  
_I’ll leave myself to your fingers_  
_So play me however you want_

 

 

Jihoon moves along him, meeting him at every push and pull. Daniel scrunches his faces and begins to do it even harder as he finds momentum, the more moans he could hear from the one below him. He was able to hit the right spot before he hears Jihoon gripping his shoulders incredibly hard, leaving several amounts of red marks on his back. Daniel opens his eyes and sees Jihoon enjoying himself, his face filled with so much content and pleasure. He felt the soft arms being wrapped around his neck, too busy looking at Jihoon with love and passion.

 

Jihoon pulls him in for a deep kiss as their bodies connect and become one.  He moves at a faster pace, unable to take much pressure below.

 

Before they knew it, it was all over. They came at their high, those shivers after they felt those shocks of pleasure. They look at each other’s face before laughing and hugging each other despite their tired and pliant bodies. The smile that is plastered on Daniel’s face is the smile of how much he seriously loves Jihoon with all his heart.

 

And at the same time, Jihoon does the same.


End file.
